


The Gates to Heaven

by larrylovespenis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Kinky, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Thighfucking, Thighs, a bit of fluff?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really just wants to fuck Louis' thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gates to Heaven

“The fuck did just say to me?” Louis gasps, his eyes narrowing at Harry. Harry’s eyes widen. “I meant it in a good way I _swear._ ” Harry quickly says. And he did. Fuck. Harry loved Louis’ thighs. They were so fleshy and thick and warm. He dreamt of slipping his cock between Louis’ thighs and to know what it felt like. “I can’t believe you said I have massive thighs. You know I’m self-conscious.” Louis starts off with an angry tone before it fades off into a whisper. Harry smiles softly at him. “I know baby, I honestly meant in a good way though.” Harry reassures Louis. “How can fat thighs be a good thing?” Louis asks. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. “I never said they were fat, Lou. And it is a good thing because you don’t how much I want to fuck them.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “You _what?_ ” Harry smiles innocently before slipping his fingers into Louis’ black jeans. “I said I want to fuck them. As in, I want to stick my dick between them.” Harry says lowly before kissing Louis’ soft neck. Louis tilts his head back slightly, savouring Harry’s lips touching his sensitive neck. “Why?” Louis asks. “I don’t really know…I’ve just always had an urge to.” Harry answers honestly. Louis sighs deeply when he feels Harry’s large hand caress his arse.

“Okay.” Louis says. Harry’s whole face lights up. “Really?” Harry gasps. Louis nods shyly. Harry grins brightly before kissing Louis hard. They kiss with tongue until Harry instructs Louis to sit down on the bed. Harry slips of Louis’ top then sucks onto one of Louis’ nipples. Louis sighs in pleasure as his pink nipples harden. Harry moves down his torso kissing softly. Harry reaches Louis’ pants and starts to kiss over Louis’ growing bulge.

Harry slowly starts to unbutton the jeans then pulls them over Louis’ legs, ridding them. Harry can’t help but laugh slightly at the image on Louis’ briefs. “Hello Kitty Lou, really?” Louis giggles before blushing. Harry goes back to kissing Louis’ semi hard dick under the thin fabric of the briefs. Louis moans prettily when Harry releases Louis’ erection from the tight confinement.

Harry presses kisses to the shaft but doesn’t take him in. “Haz…” Louis whines. “Patience baby.”

Harry goes further down Louis’ gorgeous body and starts to massage the muscle Harry’s most in love with. Harry starts to kiss and suck the meaty flesh and Louis moans. “Why is this so hot?” Louis mutters breathless. Harry just winks before sucking harshly on a patch of Louis’ thigh. Harry presses one last kiss before removing his clothes. Louis watches Harry strip and whimpers when he get a sneak of Harry’s cock.

“Turn on your side for me babe.” Louis does as he’s told. Harry comes up behind him. He lets his hands roam Louis’ hot and sightly sweaty body. He fits his hand between Louis’ thighs and groans. “Mm, so warm.” He whispers. He kisses Louis’ back.

Harry reaches over to the bedside table and grabs a small bottle of lube. He squirts some into his hand before fitting it between Louis’ thighs again. Louis squeaks at the coldness and Harry chuckles before pressing his lips to the back of Louis’ neck. Louis sighs softly as he his thighs are being subtly massaged. Harry then removes his hand and squirts some more of the purple tinted gel onto his hand then smothers his cock in it.

“You sure?” Harry asks and Louis nods. “Too late to turn back now, innit?” Harry smiles before he moves closer to the back of Louis’ body. He grips Louis’ hips gently then jerks off a bit with his other hand before carefully sliding in his now hard cock through the hot heat of tan flesh. Harry hisses when he feels the heat seem into his cock causing immense pleasure. “Oh Lou…” Harry drawls out. Louis whimpers quietly. The feeling isn’t exactly pleasurable per say, but it doesn’t feel bad, almost relaxing. Louis feels his dick fatten up when he hears Harry soft grunts and moans.

Harry pushes forward then pulls back slowly, feeding his cock through the gates that lead to heaven. “Fuck!” Harry shouts in surprise when he feels Louis’ fingers ghost over the head of his throbbing cock. It’s very sensitive thanks to Harry’s teasing. Harry moves his hand that was resting on Louis’ hip to his red prick. Louis gasps as the wet hand jacks him off at the same pace that Harry’s thrusting.

“Feel so good Lou, babe.” Harry say breathless. He brings Louis’ face towards him then plunges his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth. They pant into each other’s mouths before Harry groans loudly and Louis can feel Harry’s cock pulse between his thighs. Harry’s come spurts out and Harry suppresses his moan by connecting his mouth to Louis’ in a messy kiss.

Once Harry’s calmed down he faces Louis with a lazy smile. “Good?” Louis asks stupidly and Harry scoffs. “Better than good. I’ve been dreaming of this day forever.” Louis grins about to get off the bed and finish himself before Harry speaks.

“Lay on your stomach please.” Louis’ eyes widen. “We’re not going again are we?” Harry shakes his head. “No, I want to pleasure you now Louis.” Louis smiles coyly before laying on his tummy. Harry kisses down Louis’ back until he reaches Louis’ tanned cheeks. He fondles the mounds slowly then smacks one of them. Louis groans at the sudden pain. Harry smacks the other one watching it jiggle before massaging it again.

He spreads the cheeks out and licks his lips when he gets a glance of Louis’ pink hole. He blows over it and Louis tries to push his arse into Harry’s face. Harry slaps his arse again. “Wait.” He growls.

Harry teases the winking hole with a dry finger than finally licks over the taut hole. Louis cries out at the pleasure as Harry continues to suck and lick. Harry pushes his tongue through the tight muscle, groaning at the taste. The vibrations cause Louis’ cock to stiffen again and to become more sensitive. “Think you can come, just from my tongue?” Harry asks quickly, before diving back into Louis’ arse.

“I-I don’t know, argh fuck!” Louis screeches when he feels a dry finger nudging up against a wet tongue. Harry fucks his finger in and out of Louis quickly edging Louis closer and closer.

“Come for me baby. Come my baby boy.” Harry commands before shoving in another lengthy finger. Louis screams when Harry licks over his hole once again. Louis comes harshly his cock squirting out a thick creamy liquid. Harry smiles wickedly as he watches his boyfriend fall apart.

Louis breathes heavily before turning over onto his back. “Shit Harry.” Louis says. Harry just laughs then leans down to lick obscenely at Louis’ belly which is covered in come. He then scoops any remaining come off Louis’ belly and then places the sticky thumb into his mouth. Harry leans down and presses his lips to Louis’, twisting his tongue with Louis’. “Taste so good baby.” Louis blushes before leaning his head on Harry’s chest.

“That was kind of kinky.” Louis comments with a short laugh. Harry just smiles before speaking. “Wait until I tie you up to the bed.” Harry winks and Louis just rolls his eyes before placing a soft kiss over Harry’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please leave kudos or a comment. xx :)


End file.
